


The Great Pretender

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Mazlek - Fandom, Rami Malek - Fandom, borhap - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: Rami has a horrific panic attack and Joe is there for him.





	1. Panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress! Shout out to my dear friend, scarvesandtrenchcoats, for being so very awesome and for inspiring me to try out writing some Mazlek! Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami has a panic attack and Joe sees.

The rain is hitting the window hard as Rami leans against it- his eyes fixated on the people below. L.A isn’t usually as busy as New York City, but tonight it is. Getting ready for The Oscars tomorrow- it requires a lot of work and this is the first time Rami’s experiencing all of this. He lets out a sigh as he removes his forehead from the cool glass- turning back to his empty room. No Lucy by his side- he shakes his head at the thought of the whole ordeal. It is really becoming too much; his relationship issues growing more and more each day. Joe not knowing how much Rami wanted a simple kiss from him. He walks over to his bed and takes a seat. Vanity Fair is holding a party later on- he doesn’t feel like putting on that mask again, but he made the agreement- so this is the price he has to pay for that. He should be happy- thrilled! But he feels empty and alone. The lies are getting to him and he just wants this big wonderful journey to be over with. Now, Rami knew how incredibly lucky he was to have gotten this role as Freddie Mercury- he was absolutely was ecstatic! The lengths he went to to perfect his Freddie- it was all worth it. But, he wants his bed, his home, and the man he loves.

He starts to get ready- of course not alone. He has his people to help him. It was a brilliant and unnecessary luxury, but he couldn’t help but think it was all too much. Having a person for his hair? He chuckles to himself. All was done and he looks at himself in the mirror, inhale and exhale. It was time to go. The car was ready outside and Lucy was on his arm again in some fancy get up. He lets her inside the car first, like the gentleman he is, and gets in himself. She says little on the way to the party- just sits there with an odd expression. Perhaps she knew that he has had enough? He doesn’t ask. He feels bad- she does know this is just an act? They had discussed this with their people- God, but she looks so miserable. The car finally rolled up and the two of them got out. Her entire demeanor changed- a huge smile. Cameras in their faces; picture after picture. All he wanted was Joe, but there are too many people around. He starts to feel claustrophobic- which is new. He made up an excuse to leave and headed towards the bathroom- almost in a panic. He can feel the cold sweat form all over his body, “What’s going on?”, he says to himself- looking into the mirror. He can’t breathe, “I’m dying...”, he shook his head. Tears start to stream down his face. Rami opens the stall and closes it quickly. He is breathing rapidly now.

“Ram? Rami are you in here!”, Joe had noticed Rami’s quick movement to the men’s room and pushed through the crowd to follow. Rami didn’t know what to say- he didn’t want anyone to see him like this- vulnerable and in a state of panic. But, this was Joe.


	2. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe comforts Rami, but they get interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this quickly. Any mistakes let me know! Hope you all are liking this so far!
> 
> Also trigger warning: homosexual slur

Rami exhales and calls him over to the stall- he stands up slowly, just enough to open the lock. Joe sighs and locks the door behind him, “Ram, what’s going on?”, he knelt down- balancing himself so his knees wouldn’t touch the ground. Rami was quiet- except for the gasps of air and the sniffling. “I can’t- I can’t do all of this.”, he finally spoke. Joe was confused- what couldn’t he do? “Okay, hey, buddy. Let’s calm down okay?. It’s just you and me in here.” That last sentence comforted Rami- it was just him and Joe. No one else. Rami nodded- placing his head on the others shoulder. “I’ve got you.”, Joe places his hand on Rami’s back- gently rubbing up and down. He let it all out, soaking others suit jacket. The rubbing didn’t stop; Joe lifted him up and pulled him in close, “It’s okay. Whatever it is- I’m here for you.” Rami tried to compose himself- he was afraid of rejection. Joe was his best friend- he helped him through a lot in his life and has always been on his side. Through thick and thin. But would this end it all?

“I’m scared Joe.”, he mumbled. “It’s hard- it’s going to be hard to tell you this.” Joe was completely confused, but was very reassuring that it was all going to be just fine. He backed up and lifted Rami’s chin so their eyes would meet, “Tell me. Tell me what’s going on with you?”. Before Rami could even open his mouth- the door to the bathroom opens and a few men walk in; loud, most likely drunk. He feels uneasy. “Maybe this should wait.”, he tells Joe. Joe nods- he doesn’t want to pressure him. They come out of the stall and before they leave, “Fags!”. Joe turned around and looked at the group of drunks- he didn’t say anything. He wanted to get Rami out of there. His chest tightened- the word “Fag”, was racing through his mind. Rami felt even worse now, but he knew he had to make appearances and have photos taken- with Lucy of course. He looked at Joe, “I’m sorry. I made a big fuss.”, he wiped his eyes. Trying to make himself presentable once more. “Don’t be sorry. We will finish our talk later. Promise?”, he took the others hand. Rami’s heart felt like it was pounding- in a good way. “I promise.”


	3. The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One drink two drink three drink four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t get a chance to go through this properly, but I probably will tomorrow. Just putting this up now because it seems okay! Any feedback would be awesome!
> 
> Also, I do not know Joe, Rami, or Lucy. These are just characters really. That’s how I think of it. Enjoy!

Joe nodded and headed off to catch up with the rest of the BoRhap boys. Rami stood there a moment and composed himself before spotting Lucy- she was standing with a drink in hand chatting away. He’d give anything to be able to go back to his hotel- with Joe of course. But these events are ones he needed to attend- they were all apart of his big success. He slowly made his way towards her and gently placed his hand on her back- greeting her with a warm smile. Conversations after conversations; a drink in hand at all times- it made things easier. Many pictures were being taken of the cast, the writers, the band- it was an eventful night. It was getting late- Rami was a bit more than just tipsy at this point; Lucy had to hold him up as they walked to the entrance, where a car was waiting for them. She helped him in the car- flashing lights coming from paparazzi made it hard to focus. They soon were on their way back to the hotel. She made a fuss about Rami drinking too much and how it made him look foolish. He didn’t pay much attention to her- he was in a whole different world. Rami would giggle to himself and Lucy would sigh. “You’re being a damn fool. People are watching. As soon as you step out- they’ll be on you. Watching you be a drunken mess.”, she shook her head in disgust. Rami frowned; he didn’t like the mask he had to wear at all times. He missed being able to be goofy- it was all too serious. But he knew what he was getting into and he was proud of what he has done career wise. 

“I’m- I’m just fine Lucy. Don’t be so...dramatic.”, he said as he took out his phone- trying to text Joe. “That’s all you care about- Joe. Joe this and Joe that. I’m sick of it Rami. You know you can’t have any relationship with him. Move on.”, she takes his phone from him. He feels like a child- getting his phone taken away? Rami huffed, “You- You need to give that back! I need to make a text!”, he reached to grab it. “Just wait until we get back. You are wasted.” They arrived and were rushed inside; it was an intense experience- having paparazzi all around you at all times. Overwhelming. Lucy, as promised, gave Rami his phone. “Don’t be foolish.”, she shook her head as she headed to her room. He was upset that she was so angry with him- he felt like he could do know right with her. She always expected more- expected a perfect man. He stumbled his way back to his room and fumbled around with the key for about a minute or two before he got it to open. Rami felt incredibly dizzy- he definitely was going to puke. He tried to balance himself as he walked into the bathroom- here it came. He flushed the toilet and rested the back of his head on the cold tiled wall. It was then when he heard a few knocks at the door. Joe. Rami felt extraordinarily dizzy and weak but managed to get himself up to answer the door. Joe took one look at the other and knew something was wrong.

“I leave you alone for a few hours and you end up looking like this.”, he smirked. “What have you done to yourself?”, he placed a sweet kiss on Rami’s sweaty forehead. “It hit me all at once- one drink after another. I’m so lost without you.”, he almost collapses in Joe’s arms. “Babe, lets get you inside and hydrated.”, he shuts the door behind them and helps Rami to the bed. There was water bottles in the fridge- Joe grabbed one and opened it up, “Here. Take tiny sips, otherwise you’ll just puke it up.” Rami nodded and did what the other said. “Let’s get you out of this lovely getup and into something more comfortable.”, he gave him a cheeky smile before removing his shoes. “You are always so- so nice to me. Lucy was so- so pissed.”, he giggled. “Ah- don’t mind her. You just focus on getting yourself feeling better. You’re a mess Mr. Malek.”, Joe got up from the floor and helped Rami remove his tux jacket. “I’m always a mess without you Joe.”, he looked up at him- with such love in his eyes. Joe placed his hand on Rami’s cheek, “I love you, you know that? Even when you are a drunken fool.”, he leaned down and gave the other a small kiss.


	4. Making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami needs reassurance

“Joe, I don’t want to pretend anymore. I want, I want everyone to know I’m with Joe Mazzello!”, fhe flails his arms. “Don’t you want that too?”, he wiggles as Joe takes off his dress pants. 

“You know I do Rami.”, he shakes his head, he knows how this is going to go. This wasn’t the first time Rami wanted to out their relationship- it usually was spoken of when he had a drink or two or ten. “You agreed to this arrangement, not me.”, he places a small kiss on Rami’s thigh. “You know you can’t break contract.”.

“I can’t do this anymore Joe! I can’t.”, tears are starting to form. “Fuck! I can’t stop crying.”, he wipes his eyes in frustration. “I want this to end Joey.”.

Joe feels miserable- it wasn’t his call. “Hey, don’t worry about it now. I’m here, aren’t I? Let’s just enjoy it.”, he moves over Rami and peppers him with soft kisses. Ones he definitely needed. Rami exhales and smiles at Joe, “You always know how to calm me down. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m scared you’ll leave me. Get tired of the whole charade.”

“No, don’t think that way. It’ll all be over before you know it. I’m always going to be here, with you. Never leaving.”, he presses his lips against the others- this time with a bit of force. Like he needed to prove himself. “I love you Mr. Malek. You aren’t going to lose me.”

Rami bats his eyes- tears still in his eyelashes, “Show me Joe. Show me how much you love me.”, he moves his body closer- begging to be touched. Joe licks his lips and grins, “I sure do love when you get needy like this.”, he unbuttons Rami’s dress shirt- exposing his bare chest. Joe can already see the bulge forming in the others briefs. Desperate to be touched, Rami wiggles closer, practically begging. “Joe please, please...”.

Joe quickly undresses himself as his eyes focus on Rami running his hand down his chest to grab ahold of his cock- releasing it from his briefs. Joe’s heart was beating so fast- felt like it was about to burst from his rib cage. “You sure do know how to make a guy sweat babe.”, he teases. He takes off Rami’s underwear and tosses somewhere on the floor. “Lube?”, Joe takes ahold of his lovers cock- it twitches with excitement. Rami reaches over to the nightstand and grabs it. “You planned this didn’t you.”, Joe teases. Rami smiles and hands Joe the lube. The younger male works two fingers into the other, “Think we can get a third?”, he winks. Rami whines, wanting more. “Please Joe please...”.

Joe places another finger in and Rami bucks his hips, moaning. After a few moments, Joe feels Rami is ready for him. He lathers his cock with the lube and slowly rubs the tip of his head against his lovers hole. Rami’s cock twitches- a bit of precum leaks down his shaft. Joe slowly slides himself in- not moving just yet. When he feels the other is ready he starts to thrust; not too fast. Joe leans over Rami and kisses his forehead, “I love you.” Rami whines, “Uh, oh God, Joe, I love you too.”

He works himself faster and faster inside the other; Rami mumbles something in Arabic and Joe thinks it’s the most adorable thing ever. “My Habibi.”, Rami looks up at his lover. Joe loses it- he thrusts harder and harder , “Fuck- Fuck Rami...”, his face is beat red and he has sweat dripping down his face. Rami moves himself up, latching his arms around Joes neck- kissing along his neck. Moving down to Joe’s collarbone, he kisses it gently, than bites it as Joe pushes harder in him. Probably leaving a mark and that just excites him. Marking his territory. Rami falls back and feels his orgasm coming- the heat from his stomach moves down to his cock as he cums on his stomach. “Fuck...fuck Joe! Cum for me!”

With a few more thrusts Joe fills the other up with his orgasm. He pulls out and grabs a towel from behind him; quickly cleaning both of them up before he falls to the bed. He cuddles up to Rami and holds him close, “I am never leaving you. I love you.”


End file.
